Long Road To Happiness
by Linis
Summary: Final part of the Olympic Triology. 3of3. Kurt and Suzy are together at last but for how long? R&R.PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!******COMPLETED****
1. Prologue

Long Road To Happiness

Disclaimer: I only own Suzy and possibly Sam, the rest are property of the WWF and VK Mac.

This is a sequel to Havoc, Hell and Sweetness* which is a sequel to Medals.

Prologue

Suzy

Now then where did I leave you… oh that's right, Christmas Day. Well since then a lot has happened, as things will in six months. 

You wanna know what's happened? No? Well tough you get to know anyway.

I spent the rest of the holidays with Kurt. I managed to live through the suspension and make it back to the WWF. 

Jeff was charged with assault and put in prison for a year with a $2500 fine. The case was brutal and his lawyer I have to admit was good but no way could he prove that Jeff was innocent cos at the time of the trial I still had the bruising from his attack. 

Now as I've told you before Ro and Shane were engaged to be married, taking their relationship to the next level much like I had done with Kurt.

They had been arranging the wedding for months and finally at the end of January they tied the knot. The wedding ceremony and all went to plan. Ro looked brilliant in her flowing white gown and I was told several times that us bridesmaids, Paris Hel and myself along with Steph, all looked gorgeous in our lilac dresses. All I have to say to that is the next time I go to a wedding I will absolutely insist on wearing something other than lilac or pink.

Their wedding went to plan and there honeymoon as far as I've heard was very relaxing. Now you'd think that if their wedding could run smoothly then Paris' and Matt's would have as well. But no they had to be the exception.

As every girl knows, we plan our weddings years in advance, I've had mine all sorted at the age of 12. Paris is the same, she knew what she wanted, unfortunately Matt seems to be one of the strange males who also plan their weddings years in advance, and I'm not saying just the get a girl and get married in Vegas type of planning. He knew what type of dress he wanted his girl to wear, where it would be held, who would be his best man, he even had tiny details such as the colour of the napkins sorted. This boy had too much time on his hands as a kid.

Anyway the two had different ideas on most things, I think the only thing they agreed on was for the wedding to be held on a tropical island.

The arguments about the dress didn't last long as Paris lay down the law of " I'm wearing it so I get to choose the colour and style."

It worked Paris got this gorgeous white wedding gown. The next argument was about the colour scheme, Paris wanted a pale blue scheme, were as Matt was more into the pinks and reds. Once again Paris won.

In fact Paris won most of the arguments but one.

The worst argument of them all. The argument which very nearly called the whole wedding off.

One of the guest. Someone who at one stage Matt was hoping to have as his best man but now was just hoping for him to be at the wedding. Jeff.

The bastard was allowed out of jail for the occasion of his brother wedding, under-guard and only to the ceremony. I was backing Paris in this argument all the way. I didn't want to see Jeff again and Paris most certainly didn't want a convict at her wedding. The argument lasted possibly all through the two months of planning and it was agreed upon that for the ceremony he was allowed to watch, as long as he was at the back and under heavy guard.

Finally the wedding went through, with all of us flying to Hawaii for the wedding and then flying back to New York after. Paris and Matt stayed at Hawaii for one month in the hotel where they first met almost two years ago, the Hotel 'Ola.

Whilst everyone was on there honeymoons Helena and Drew, Kurt and Myself enjoyed the peace and quiet. We worked in the storylines, which saw the break up of the alliance as Shane had jumped ship to the WWF just before he left for his honeymoon. Now the ECW was left on it's own in the control of Steph. Paul Heyman tried to take control but was stopped when HHH made his return after been away from the business for 2 years. All in all it was a decent storyline and brought in good ratings.

As the summer approached it was time to mark my first year in the WWF and the story lines called for me to win something big at Summerslam. I was to face Rob Van Dam who held both the European title and the Intercontinental title. I would win them and become the first woman to hold both titles, (Chyna holding the IC Championship belt back in 1999 and 2000.)

I won this match with Kurt by my side, and the bitch who had caused me pain 6 months ago watching back in England. You see after the crew found out who Jeff had been sleeping with they made her life hell. In the end she gave up the WWF and went back to Britain to fight for the BWF, British Wrestling Federation.

All in all the past 6 months have been great. But like all stories this one isn't ended yet.

More up soon. Review and I might write it faster.


	2. Chapter 1

Long Road To Happiness

Disclaimer. I only own Suzy the rest are strays I tell you strays. I just been kind and taking them in 'til there owner VK Mac comes and collects them.

Chapter 1

Kurt

The past 6 months have been chaotic. O Mac finally got hitched! As did Matt and Paris eventually after some havoc. But that is not the best thing that's happened.

Suzy and me are finally together and boy is it good. She's amazing in every sense of the word. She told me she loved me at Christmas and it was the best thing in the world. Since then we've spent every moment we could get together. She travelled with me even though she was on suspension and we did what couples do. We went to the movies, out to dinner and stayed at home. She is amazing, yeah I know I've already said that but I never want anything to ever come between us.

I have only one problem and believe me it ain't with Suzy it's with myself. Some part of my mind keeps telling me that's she's using me a rebound after Jeff. A security-blanket because she got hurt and once she's over it she'll leave. I've told this to the guys and they've told me not to worry. Drew apparently talked to Helena about it and she told him that Suzy's not like that.

Over the past few months I've been giving some thought to re entering the Olympics. You know try for another gold medal. Thing is I don't have a clue what to do, if I go it will mean I won't see Suzy for at least two years or more like I won't see her much. I could always ask her to come and train with me but I then feel that if we meet in the trails it will be painful for us both. I'm so lost I even decided to go to Shane O for advice.

" Kurt I don't know what you can do! I mean have you talked any of it over with Suzy?" Shane said from his position on the running machine. 

" No I haven't! I don't know whether I should or not!"

" Well I think you should! She can give you her opinions on the idea and possibly an answer on whether or not she'll join you!"

I mulled this over in my head for a while whilst at the same time concentrating on my breathing as I lifted the leg press.

" You're probably right O Mac. I'll try it thanks."

" 'Course I'm right I'm a McMahon."

" Damnit!" Came a voice from the other side of the room. We both turned to see who it was and saw the tall dark haired and now tanned Paris walking in with an equally tanned Hardy. She smiled.

" Isn't that right O Mac you're a McMahon-Damnit!"

He laughed and said, " Just cos that's what my Dad's called doesn't mean I am." 

Paris raised her eyebrows, " Really? I remember you calling yourself a McMahon-Damnit at some stage in your life." 

She smiled wider and I looked at the couple standing in front of me. They looked older, and happier.

" How was the Honeymoon?" I directed at the two standing arm in arm.

They glanced at each other and their smiles took on a tone of mischief. Matt then replied with, " It was very… Relaxing." Funny Shane and Ro had said the same thing when they'd gotten back off their honeymoon.

" Good."

Paris and Matt looked at each other again and then Paris leaned in for a kiss.

" Well then if you boys will excuse me I'm gonna go find the girls."

And with that Paris turned and walked out of the gym, leaving Matt with Shane and I to discuss the real honeymoon.

Suzy

" ...I'm telling you girl he went bright red at the thought," I laughed. It was good to just hang with Ro and Hel again but I wouldn't be sorry when Paris returned. Ro had had extreme fun on her honeymoon and seen as Paris married a member of team extreme it would possibly even better than Ro's.

We had just stopped laughing when the door to the room opened and in walked an extremely tanned Paris. We smiled and looked at each other with a slightly questioning look. 

"Hey guys!" Paris said as she sauntered over to the couch on the opposite side of the room.

" Hey Paris! Have fun?" I said with an ever-widening grin on my face. 

" Well then that's for me to know and you to find out."

" Bitch!" Both Ro and me shouted as we jumped onto the other couch to attack Paris.

Paris

After about an hour of talking about my honeymoon with my three best friends I left in search of my husband. I smiled at that. My husband. There was once when I'd only dreamed of Matt been mine. My name been his. Mrs Paris Hardy had a nice ring to it. I rounded the corner and headed towards our dressing room door at the arena.

We were in Madison Square Gardens tonight and even though we weren't on the card 'til next Raw we showed up anyway to hang with our friends. 

When I reached the Hardy's locker room I stopped. The door it was open a crack and I could see Matt sitting on the couch talking on his Cell Phone. I smiled as I studied the beauty before me. His dark curly hair was tied back in his usual ponytail. He was wearing his nice black and white shirt along with his black cargo pants and looked fine as usual. It wasn't 'til I reached his face that I began to listen to what was been said,

"… Yeah I know but…" Matt said down the phone but was cut off by whoever was at the other end.

"… Look I'll try…. I can't promise anything," Matt's face softened at whatever was said after that,

" Yeah I know I miss you too." 

Miss Who????

" Listen I better go Paris will be back soon… yeah we did… of course… I can't tomorrow we already have plans… yeah I'm glad… see ya soon. Miss you." and with that he hung up and sighed leaning back on the couch closing his eyes.

I however was very confused and slightly hurt. What the hell was going on?!? Was Matt cheating on me this soon after we got married? After that thought I had to bite my lower lip to keep from crying. I then turned and went off to find some place quiet.

All done there I be back with more soon me promise. R&R. 


	3. Chapter 2

Long Road To Happiness

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Suzy. See I told ya this before but you keep asking. 

Suzy

I walked into the room and smiled as I saw Kurt lay on the couch asleep. I walked up to the couch and knelt down next to him. I studied his face and watched as his eyes moved under his eyelids. He was dreaming and whatever it was about it was making him happy as he wore a soft smiled on his face. I lent up and kissed him softly before placing my head over his heart and listened. I thought about how much he'd been there for me other the past 9 months. He'd helped me survive my break up with Jeff, then took me through the time after Jeff assaulted me. I remember waking up some nights screaming because of some nightmare I'd had about Jeff and Kurt would be there, holding me keeping me safe. I loved him for that and I loved him for who he was. Things between us had changed so much since we first met. We went from hating each other to becoming friends to becoming more than friends.

I smiled as I felt Kurt move his arm up and started stroking my hair. I turned to see him and he was looking down at me eyes filled with love.

Kurt

I'd awoken to find Suzy resting against me. I watched her as she knelt beside the couch her head on my chest. I knew she was thinking because this is what she'd always do. I have no idea what she thinks about only that she comes to me when she's thinking about it. I lifted my arm and stroked her hair to let her know I was awake. She turned her head around to face me. I smiled down at her and she smiled back and once again rested her head on my chest. Her eyes went distant as they usually would when she was thinking and I just watched.

After a few minutes I felt the need to talk.

" You okay sweetheart?"

She nodded her head against me and brought up her arms to my chest.

" Did Paris meet up with you?"

"Yeah! We talked about a lot of things." She replied with a mischievous smile.

I laughed, " I bet you did!"

I was about to continue when she sat back and I turned on my side to see what was wrong. Once I'd turned she came and sat in front of me, me still laid across the couch. 

" Move over!" She said and I complied moving back so she could lye down next to me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her tight against me.

We lay like that for a while in silence. Me occasionally snuggling into her neck, drinking in the smell of her and laying gentle kisses there. I was in the middle of doing this when Matt walked into the room.

" Hey guys…" Matt stopped when he saw Suzy and me on the couch together, 

" Jeez I'm sorry I wasn't interrupting anything was I?" Suzy smiled up at Matt and replied,

" 'course not Matt what can we do for you?"

He smiled gratefully at my girl then continued with his original mission; 

"You haven't seen Paris have you?"

Suzy's beautiful face creased into a frown;

" Not since she left to come and find you and that was about an hour ago." 

" Damn!" Matt replied with the concern for his wife clear in his voice. 

"Thanks! If you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure!" we both said at the same time.

Matt left the room after that leaving us to discuss our promo for the night.

Matt

I ran a hand over my hair and thought. I needed to find Paris, I had a special surprise for her and if we didn't hurry we'd miss the surprise. As I searched the hall I thought about Kurt and Suzy. Kurt had seen Suzy through so much and now she might have to go through more of it because of that damn phone call he'd gotten earlier. Why? Why did he have to phone him? Shaking my head I turned the corner and saw my dear wife on the floor in the corridor. 

" Hey honey you okay?"

She looked up at me her green eyes shining, " Sure thing, I was just thinking."

I smiled down at her then crouched next to her taking her hand, 

" I was worried about you, Suzy said you'd left a while ago and when you weren't to be found I panicked."

She smiled, " Thought I'd run off did you?" I smiled in response, " Well don't worry babe I won't leave you."

Some how that reassured me. Not that I needed reassurance but after that phones call I think I had some doubt in my mind about the outcome.

" I have a surprise for you!" I announced to my beautiful wife.

" What?" 

" Umm… come with me and you'll find out!"

" Are we leaving the building?" She asked as she took my hand and I pulled her off the floor.

" Briefly. We'll be back in time for Suzy's promo."

" Good. It's gonna be very interesting."

"I know!"

Lent forwards and kissed her, " Come on we better get going."

Not much happening in this chapter really but I felt like I needed it. I'll get to the main story in the next chapter hopefully. Review. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Long Road To Happiness 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Suzy. The rest is as usual owned by the owner of the WWF, VK Mac.

Chapter 3

In the ring Suzy and Kurt stood side by side listening to the crowd reaction. Kurt was dressed in his usual Angle shirt and sweat pants, his Olympic gold medal round his neck, undisputed title around his waist and over his shoulder and microphone in hand. Next to him Suzy stood in her usual red leather pants, black boots and cut off white sleeveless shirt, her long blond hair tied back in a braid. Around her waist was the IC title and over her left shoulder was the European title. Her gold medals around her neck just like Kurt's. She stood in the corner of the ring smiling and occasionally talking to Kurt as they waited for the crowd to settle.

_            Kurt smiled back at Suzy and once the crowd died down he raised the mic to his mouth and started the promo,_

_" Well, guess who proved you all wrong?" The crowd booed whilst at commentary JR discussed how such a nice girl like Suzy got in with such a jackass whilst King did his normal dirty man commentary. Once the crowd died down again Kurt continued,_

_" Non of you thought I'd win the undisputed championship and knock Jericho off the top, yet here we are, in this very ring with the three most important titles in the company. The European title, the IC title and the undisputed world title. My, it just proves who really are the champions. I mean look at the titleholders. Two of the worlds greatest Olympic gold medallists." The crowd response was a loud roar of boos. Kurt ignored them and went on with his ego trip; " We're the best people in this damn business. You people should be standing and showing us some respect."  He stopped to take a breath when familiar music hit and the crowd went wild, 'IF YOU SMEEEELLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING'_

_Kurt and Suzy turned to see the people's champion walking down the ramp and climbing the turnbuckle doing his monkey pose. (AN: What???? he does look like a monkey or maybe a gorilla when he does that thing.) He then climbed in the ring and stood straight in front of Kurt, Suzy still over in the corner._

_The Rock and Angle stared each other down until The Rock backed off, raised an eyebrow and then looked over at Suzy and flashed her a smile. Suzy smiled back and then walked forwards, mic in hand, to where The Rock and Angle were standing._

_She looked at the crowd to be quite then raised the mic to her mouth, _

_" Hey Rocky. What can we do for you?"_

_Rock gently pulled the microphone and her hand over towards him, _

_" What can you do for The Rock?" cocking his head as he said it,_

_ " You sweetheart can do The Rock a favour and get out of the ring."_

_ The Rock let go of her hand and walked towards the ropes. Holding them open, he gestured with his left hand. Suzy however stood where she was and just raised her eyebrows. She shook her head and began to talk again,_

_" The Rock wants me to leave? Well let Suzy tell The Rock a few things. One, I ain't leaving, two, I don't follow The Rock's orders and three I am in no shape or form your sweetheart."_

_The Rock moved his head back then let go of the ropes. Taking off his glasses and raising the people's eyebrow he moved back in towards Suzy and Kurt. Suzy raised her eyebrows in response to his eyebrow and continued,_

_ " You want a word with Kurt? Please be my guest but don't for one minute think I'm gonna get out of the ring and let you beat up on him."_

_The Rock grabbed a microphone from Lillian at ringside,_

_ " The Rock is touched by your concern but The Rock promises you that The Rock won't hurt your boy." _

_Suzy laughed, _

_" And I'm meant to take your word for that? I don't think so. Get on with what you came to do Rock you're pissing me off. So hurry!"_

_" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't take The Rocks orders so The Rock sure a hell isn't gonna take any from you." he started pacing the ring._

_" The Rock thought he'd tell you a little story. You see The Rock saw you two standing in the ring with all your gold and The Rock thought of the little story called the Midas touch."_

_ Kurt rolled his eyes, " Listen Rock! Just cos you're jealous. I mean I have the gold and the girl, and you have non of them."_

_Suzy's smile left her face and only the The Rock saw her change of expression._

_ As Kurt carried on about how The Rock was jealous, Suzy slid out of the ring, with mic and belts and headed up the ramp towards the backstage area. When Suzy was half way up the ramp Kurt noticed she'd left him alone with The Rock, _

_" Hey Suzy where you going?"_

_Suzy stopped walking and turned to face the ring, face plainly not happy._

_" Hey Rock, you wanna make a girl happy?"_

_" Depends sweetheart on what The Rock has to do!"_

_" Do what you planned to do when you came down here!"_

_And with that she dropped the mic and left Kurt in the ring getting pummelled on by The Rock._

That's all for this chapter the rest is written but only on paper at da mo. It'll be up as soon as I can type it up.


	5. Chapter 4

Long Road To Happiness 

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always I don't own no one but Suzy.

Here we are the rest of what's been written so far. ENJOY!

Suzy

When I got back stage I was confronted by a surprised Paris and Ro and Helena. I smiled at them and waited for them to break into conversation.

" How come you didn't tell us that was gonna happen?"

 I laughed as Paris asked this and moved away from the curtain to let Dwayne in followed by Kurt and a few refs. 

Dwayne walked up to our group,

 " That was a great promo, the crowd ate it up."

 I nodded my head in agreement. He gave me that Rocky smile and headed towards his locker room. I turned back to my group and answer Paris' question,

" Because we wanted it to be a surprise for you lot as well." I looked to where Kurt was and saw he was hurt, biting my lip I told the girls I'd join them later then went over to Kurt.

Kurt

I sat back and closed my eyes in an attempt to ease the pain pulsing through my brain. I listened to the soft conversation of Suzy and the other girls. After a while most conversation stopped or became nothing but a murmur. I sighed through the pain and felt a hand against my face. My eyes snapped open and I came upon the face of my lover. Suzy smiled softly, her eyes showing concern.

I answered the in voiced question with a slight nod of my head and faint smile. Suzy's smile widened and she shook her head before pulling me into a hug, before helping me to the med room.

Matt

I smiled at my sweet little wife as she sat talking to Ro, Hel and Drew about how 'Sev' could keep this storyline from them. Drew was sat there glancing at me occasionally, trying to get me to help him out. 

Fact is us boys have known about the storyline of Kurt-Suzy split for months. In the commotion of all the weddings Suzy obviously decided to wait and leave it for a surprise.

I was about to help him out when my phone went off in my pocket.

 I lifted it out only vaguely aware that the conversation had stopped. I glanced at the display and immediately rejected the call. I slid it back into my pocket and looked across at the group. Paris' face was almost unreadable which is unusual. Normally she was very open with her emotions. 

Ro and Hel glanced at each other and I knew I was gonna have to tell them what was going on sometime but for now I had to get out of here.

" I'm gonna go check on Kurt!" I told them all then I made a quick exit.

Paris

I sat silently as I watched Matt leave. 

It was 'HER' whoever 'SHE' was. I noticed the uncomfortable glances between my friends and tried to ignore them. Drew stood up and whispered something in Hel's ear before leaving.

The three of us sat there in silence for a while until Ro finally broke it,

" Why didn't you tell us that Matt was doing this?" I avoided eye contact and didn't answer. I didn't really know he was cheating on me.

Helena threw something across the room, which made me look up,

" Damnit Paris this isn't like you." I laughed and pointed at the shoe she'd thrown,

" And this is like you?"

 She smiled and shook her head; " No but then again…" she finished by throwing up her hands in a gesture of searching.

I smiled back, " I know. Listen I ain't sure Matt is cheating, he might just be talking to an old friend."

Ro rolled her eyes, "Yeah and that's why he looked so damm guilty. What is it with the Hardy's and cheating?"

No one answered the question. I lent forward and held my face in my hands.

God, why couldn't Matt just keep with his vows?

Help!!!! I need help I ain't certain where to take this. Ideas are always helpful. Reviews are also helpful.            


	6. Chapter 5

Long Road to Happiness

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Suzy. VK Mac owns most of it and the rest owns itself.

Kurt

I sat on the couch with Suzy in front of me on the floor. I ran my hands through her hair as we watched the rest of raw. On the screen Jericho was battling it out with Hunter to see who would be the 1# contender for my title on Smackdown. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the back of the couch to try and ease some of the pain. Dwayne managed to give me one hell of a headache after hitting me with that damned steel chair.

" You okay?" Suzy asked once again. I opened my eyes and looked down into her deep blue ones. 

I smiled and was about to reply when Matt just walked in without a knock. He stopped short at the end of the couch and just watched the T.V. Suzy raised her eyebrows at me. 

I always find that kinda cute when she does that. She can communicate with just her facial expressions. Suzy leaned forwards and looked up at Matt,

" Your T.V. broken or something?" She asked him in a light tone. Matt glanced down at her but didn't speak.

Suzy's expression turned to one of serious concern, 

" Matt are you okay?"

 Matt smiled weakly and glanced up at me before sighing deeply and speaking,

" Listen Suzy you wouldn't mind if I just talked to Kurt alone would you?" Suzy smiled at him and stood, 

" Course not as long as you look after him."

" I will, promise."

Suzy moved over towards me and kissed me lightly, " See ya soon." And with that she left me with Matt.

Matt sat down on the floor facing me and was about to begin when Drew walked in through the door, also with out knocking.

" Is there something on my door that says that you don't have to knock?" Drew glanced at me then back at Matt.

" Matt I think its time you started explaining some things." I sat up straight at this, confused. What the hell had happened?

Matt just sat there looking at his hands.

" Matt, come on mate! I just left Paris and she was almost in tears."

Matt looked up and I saw the pain in his eyes at the description of his wife.

" I didn't mean to. I just don't know what to do."

" About what?" I asked realising this is what Matt had wanted to talk about earlier.

Matt stood up and started pacing.

Matt

I drew in a sharp breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. I didn't want Paris to cry but I couldn't tell her about who was phoning me.

I looked over at Kurt who was sat, battered and bruised, a look of confused interest clear on his face, Drew's was mainly a cross between concern and anger. I might as well get this over with.

" About a week ago I got a phone call, it was from the same person who phoned earlier." I explained to Drew then took a deeper breath before continuing, 

" It was Jeff." 

More soon Kids and remember I need Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review.     


	7. Chapter 6

Long Road to Happiness

Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Suzy.

Kurt

I sat up straight and pursed my lips tightly together as if to keep the anger in. I glared at Matt and saw him look down to the floor. 

Looking across at Drew I realised he wasn't as angry as I was. Well he wouldn't be would he? After all it's not his girlfriend who got the crap beaten out of her by the little bastard.

"What did he want?" Drew asked cautiously.

" Who cares?" I yelled out at him getting unsteadily onto my feet. I headed towards Matt angrily. I have no idea what I was planning to do but I felt Matt was the one who had brought this onto us. We didn't need this. Not now!

Suddenly I felt a strong arm holding me back. Drew!

"Come on Kurt mate, calm down." I looked at him, closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. He was right! Hurting Matt wouldn't help.

I turned and sat back down on the couch, placing my head in my hands as I heard Drew ask again, 

" What did he want?"

Matt

I watched Kurt sit back down and thought of everything going through his head. He'd taken this harder than I had expected. I hadn't wanted to tell them, hell, if I had my way I'd have just gone down and met Jeff alone with no one having to know. However Jeff's main request had driven me to distraction, the way he'd put it across and pleaded. It distracted me so much that Paris had noticed. But then again when you're married to someone you do tend to notice if something is bothering your other half.

I was so deep in thought that when Drew spoke it startled me.

" What did he want?"

I glanced at Drew confused, not registering the question.

" What did he want?" he repeated again.

" Oh!" I said suddenly realising the question, " Oh!" what the hell to tell them.

Jeff just wanted me to go down to the city jail where he's been held and discuss his probation, which by the way he's getting out next week on it. So he wants me to take him down home then arrange for him to join us on tour.

Yeah Kurt would really take the truth real well! He went berserk just over the fact Jeff's made contact.

" Oh What?" Drew asked in a stern voice.

" Oh Nothing!" I replied looking back at him.

"So!" he gestured with his hands.

" So Jeff just wanted to see us. All of us and talk."

I jumped as something shattered against the wall. Looking over it turns out Kurt had thrown the desk lamp and was now glaring at it. " Bullshit!" he muttered.

" What is?" I asked. 

Suddenly Kurt was on his feet and stood in front of me.

" There is no chance that bastard is gonna come within 20ft of the girls and he knows it. So there has to be something that you ain't telling us!"

I closed my eyes, and knew I couldn't lie and move around the truth on this. Kurt knew too much.

" Fine, I'll tell ya but you won't like it!"

" I ain't liking it anyway!"

" I noticed. Fine this is what he phoned about and please do note that I haven't made any decisions on what to do about this yet."

" Fine just tell us already!" Drew said obvious frustration showing on his face.

" Okay then. He phoned to ask me to go down to the city jail where he's been held and discuss his probation, which by the way he's getting out next week on it. So he wants me to take him down home then arrange for him to join us on tour."

" He what?" Kurt and Drew yelled at together.

" You heard!"

Help!!!!!!!!! Please I no know what to do next. Review and help me decide.


	8. Chapter 7

Long Road to Happiness.

Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Suzy. The rest belong to VK Mac and their rightful owners.

Ro

I sat studying Paris' face. Nothing changed on it and it showed none of what she was probably feeling.

I heaved a sigh and smiled as Hel and Paris followed suit.

" We should really get a life!" Hel stated suddenly.

"Oh It's True. It's Damn True!" came a voice from the doorway startling us all.

" Stop nicking off with your boyfriends phrases." Paris teased at Suzy.

" Why? You nick off with Matt's" Suzy shot back as she moved further into the room.

" Yeah well that's different."

" How so?"

" Well he's my husband! We share!"

I laughed at the friendly bantering between the two best friends. It was still like when we were back in high school. Even when Suzy was training for the Olympics they would still just tease each other. 

Hell one of Paris' favourites directed at anyone would be calling them a 'Kurt Angle lover'. She can't use that one any more, after all for Suzy 'It's True'.

            I glanced down at my watch and sighed. We still had half an hour 'til we were allowed home and 'til I got my Shane back.

            He'd been dragged off earlier to help with the show. He wasn't even meant to be working tonight, but what can we do?

" So what's going on?" Suzy asked as she sat on the floor facing us all.

            I relaxed as Paris told her what we thought was going on.

Suzy

It took us all about a week to realise that the boys knew something us girls didn't.

They were like a bunch of old women, whispering amongst each other and on more than one occasion one of 'em would end up running off angry.

            It seems like Shane had been included in their secret, which was beginning to piss Ro off.

            Frankly Kurt was being really annoying as well. At one moment he was so damn overprotective and others he was moody and generally pissed off.

            I think we had had enough when we'd all gone out for something to eat after a show and they were all bitching at each other. What it seems like there are two on each side. Matt and Shane are on one side and Kurt and Drew on the other. Finally the bickering got to me and I slammed down my drink causing them to be quite.

" I have had enough of this!" I stared angrily " You boys better tell us what the hell is going on! And damnit you better do it fast!"

Frankly it took a lot to keep from laughing at the looks they gave me. I glanced at the others to see they were wearing similar expressions to mine.

What disturbed me is that none of the boys spoke. All of them did however; look at Matt as if he was the one who dealed on this point.

" Well Matt are you gonna tell us?" I asked him directly.

" He can't baby!" Kurt replied for him.

I moved my gaze across to his face, " then maybe you would like to tell me!"

He broke my gaze " I can't". 

" Oh! You can't, more like you won't." standing up and slipping on my leather jacket, "well I'm going back to the hotel. Kurt you might want to find somewhere to stay tonight." With that I left the restaurant hearing Kurt behind pleading with me.

Kurt

" Suzy please!" I called once again as she walked out of the door. 

I sat down and placed my head in my hands.

Damn, Jeff had managed to come between Suzy and me again with out even knowing it.

" Soz mate." Matt said gently, unsure of what else to say. I snapped my head up sharply and glared at him.

" This is all your fault. Yours and that damn brother of yours."

" JEFF!!" came Paris, Hel's and Ro's voice.

Realising what I just said, I closed my eyes. Damn!

The more you review the more that is put up. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If ya didn't please tell me about it. Hell if you did tell me about it. Feed Back people. I don't know what you like if you don't tell me.


	9. Chapter 8

Long Road to Happiness 

Part 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Suzy. Usual stuff.

Suzy

   I walked into the hotel and looked over towards the reception desk and contemplated moving rooms. I started to head towards the desk when a familiar blue haired figure moved up to it. I swallowed hard as fear ran through my body. Moving so I was out of sight, I listened to the conversation.

" There you are Mr. Hardy, room 506." The lady said cheerfully. 506- damn that's just up the hall from Kurt's room and mine.

" Thanks. Umm…you wouldn't know what room Suzy Mayan's staying in would you?"

" I can check for you." Shit! I bit my lip to keep my self from crying. He was looking for me and I knew that could mean trouble.

"Ah! Here we are, she's sharing a room with a Mr. K Angle, which is just down the way from yours, 512." Jeff smiled at the lady, gave his thanks and headed towards the lift. I didn't move until the doors concealed his form. Letting out a breath I tried to calm myself whilst a thousand questions ran through my head. How'd he get out? Why is he here? What does he want with me? Did Kurt know he was here?

            After a few minuets I headed towards the elevator and headed up to my room, absolutely scared witless knowing Jeff was in the same building.      

Kurt

I stood outside the room wondering what the hell to do. On several occasions I almost knocked but I was very reluctant to doing so. After all she didn't want to talk to me at the restaurant why would she want to now?

I let out a breath and ran a hand through my hair. I glanced down the hall and knew that I could bunk with Jericho. He had a spare bed this month as Steph was working at the towers with Linda on some business issues. I looked back at the door and realised that Suzy needed to sleep on this. She'd be much calmer in the morning. With that thought I headed to Jericho's room and knocked on the door.

Jericho

I brushed my hair back and looked at the younger man on the other bed as I headed towards the door.

 Damn that man had issues, I thought to myself. I opened the door to the one man who could make this situation worse.

"Kurt?" I said cautiously but loud enough for the man in the room to hear.

" Hey Chris! Look Suzy and I have had a bit of a disagreement and she's kicked me out. Could I bunk here for the night?" I looked at him and tried to come up with something fast. I had the bed and he could use it but I didn't want him in the room at this particular moment.

"Ummm…" I started but didn't get5 to finish as someone behind me interrupted.

" Hey Kurt! Long time no see!"

Kurt

I glared at the blue haired figure that had appeared behind Chris. I pursed my lips together and didn't reply, instead I looked at Chris. He winced as I did,

" Look Kurt, me and Jeff were just talking. If you give us a few more minutes then you can have the bed."

I nodded and moved back, gaze never leaving Jeff. He smiled as Chris closed the door and that seriously pissed me off.

Jeff

I smiled at Kurt as Chris closed the door. Kurt had been kicked out which meant that Suzy was on her own. This was perfect. It meant I could go talk to her. I had to make her see I still cared. That I still loved her and we were meant to be together.

Chris turned to me and he wasn't very happy, " You had to do that didn't you?"

I raised my eyebrows and was about to reply but was cut off, " You know what so don't even give me that look!"

" Sorry," I muttered before moving back to where I was sat before the visit.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked still standing.

Looking down at the floor, rubbing my hands together, " I don't know. Somehow try and win Suzy back."

I looked up as I neared the end of the sentence to see Chris' reaction.

He shook his head with disbelief.

" It ain't gonna be easy. You're gonna have to go through everyone else before you'll be able to get to Suzy."

Sighing I stood again, " I know Chris but I'm willing to do this. She's worth it."

Chris smiled sadly, " Good luck to you mate."

I smiled back and headed out and back to my room.

You like this one? Tell me please I'm dying here.


	10. Chapter 9

Long Road to Happiness 

Part 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Suzy.

Suzy

I sat on my bed hugging my knees to my chest wishing I hadn't been so cruel to Kurt earlier. If I hadn't have let my temper get the better of me he'd be here and I'd be safe. But he wasn't here and I had no way of contacting him, I thought as I glared at his cell phone that sat on the side cabinet. I returned my gaze to the door and silently prayed Kurt would come back, or someone would come. 

After a while I began to get sleepy and was beginning to drift off when a noise from the door brought me back to the land of the wake.

Jumping off the bed I went to answer it. Making sure the chain was on I opened it slightly and screamed.

Kurt

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of what the hell to tell Suzy tomorrow, when my thoughts were interrupted by a scream. I sat up straight and listened. It was Suzy. I knew it was because she used to scream like that after she'd had one of those nightmares.

I jumped out of bed and ran straight for the door. I flung it open and headed down the hall towards my room. I stopped short as I saw Jeff standing there frantically trying to calm her down.

Jeff

"Come on Suzy calm down. I only want to talk to you. I ain't gonna hurt you."

" Jeff get the hell away from her now!" came a voice from behind me. I turned.

Kurt! Damn!

"Kurt I only wanted to talk."

" Get away from her!"

" I'm trying to calm her down. she'll wake up the whole building otherwise."

"Too late!" came another voice from the other side, just as stern and pissed off as Kurt's was.

I turned and faced the trio of girls and my brother. Shit!

" I wasn't trying to hurt her. I just wanted to talk to her that's all."

" Yeah but how would you feel if the guy who beat the crap out of you just turned up out of the blue."

" But she should have known I was here, after all the rest of you did." I stated slightly confused.

" She didn't know Jeff." Matt replied.

Chris then stepped in, " This isn't getting us anywhere. Lets go back to our rooms and argue in the morning." He turned to face Kurt, " You gonna look after her?" He asked the man whose face showed his fear and concern. Kurt nodded.

Kurt

I waited 'til the hall had cleared then moved to the semi open door. Looking through the door I saw Suzy curled up on the floor, eyes wide with fright staring just beyond the door.

" Suzy, can you let me in?" I asked gently just wanting to hold her and tell her everything's all right.

Suzy moved her eyes to me, still wide with fear.

" You knew?" she asked softly. Confused I asked, " Knew what?"

" You knew he was here? you knew and you didn't tell me!" she said her voice and manner becoming more hysterical.

" Suzy, I didn't know he was here tonight."

" Yes you did! I know you did!" she shouted back.

" Baby please I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you!" I tried hoping she'd calm down.

" So you let me discover for myself?" she shot back, getting to her feet and opening the door. I stood in front of her and knew that in her eyes I'd betrayed her trust.

" Suzy please.." I said reaching out for her. She whacked my arm away, "NO!" she said before running out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs.

"Suzy!" I shouted after her.

Suzy

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could. Tears streamed down my face from a mixture of anger and fear. I had to get away from here. Away from Jeff. Away from Kurt.

As I got to the lobby I realised that I didn't know where to go. I didn't really care. Searching my leather jacket for the keys to my bike I headed out to the parking lot.

I reached my bike and got on it and realised I hadn't got my helmet. I contemplated going back up for it and was about to when I heard my name been called. Looking up I saw Kurt searching for me. Quickly I started up the bike and sped out of the lot.

I was frantic as I sped onto the country road. It was quiet as it was 2 in the morning. I allowed my mind to wander, I thought of how Kurt lied to me and of how Jeff had done the same a few months before and all the other things Jeff had done to me. The tears ran down my face faster. My bike swerved and I did little to get it back on the right side of the road.

Suddenly bright lights came through the blur then nothing but black.

Kurt

I sat and listened to the silence. We'd all gathered in my room after Suzy had run off and we'd looked most places. We didn't know what to do next. Suddenly  my cell phone broke the silence.

I rushed to answer it and picked up without looking at the display.

"Suzy?"

"No Kurt!" came the voice of my boss. He sounded upset. I shook my head at the others to tell them it wasn't Suzy.

" Hey. What can I do for you Vince?" I asked impatiently.

" Kurt I've got some bad news!"

Matt

I watched as Kurt dropped the phone and backed off. A look of disbelief showed on his face and tears ran down his face.

"No! NO!" he muttered over and over.

I went and picked up the phone as Ro comforted him.

" Hey Vince!"

Paris

I watched Kurt and then looked at my husband as he talked to Vince. Something bad had happened. I knew this from Kurt reaction to what he'd been told. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

" Okay. I'll tell the others… Yeah you as well." Matt hung up the phone and looked at us all.

He ran a hand over his hair before coming over to me and looking me stright in the eye.

"Suzy… She's been in an accident… She's Dead!"

The end.

Okay that's it. And I mean it. There will be no sequel, no alternative ending. Finished. No more. The end. Please review.


End file.
